


Regrets

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera helps Yamamoto cope after his battle with Squalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel (kind of) for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/6683.html#cutid1).

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Words:** 1,252  
 **Notes:** A sequel (kind of) for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/6683.html#cutid1). Gokudera helps Yamamoto cope after his battle with Squalo.

  
 **Regrets**  
“Let’s get you bandaged.” Dino said to Yamamoto as he looked over the deep cut in the dark-haired boy’s right eye. Blood was streaming down his cheek and to his neck, staining the collar of his shirt. It wasn’t a very pretty sight. “I’ll tell Romario to get right to it.” The blonde Italian added.

Yamamoto nodded, unconsciously forcing a smile, but it didn’t have the mirth it usually held. That had been a depressing battle—he had seen his opponent swallowed alive, right in front of him. He had tried, but his efforts ended up into nothing. Really, if he had just stuck to baseball, he probably wouldn’t be caught up in this. But, no, he had become so engrossed with this ‘game’ until it came to the point where he couldn’t turn around.

Dino was telling him some instructions about his bleeding eye, but he wasn’t paying attention. He was too deep in regret. The only thing that shook him out of his reverie was when he suddenly caught the scent of smoke, and he turned around slightly to see his other Italian comrade, cigarette crushed between gritted teeth. Gokudera was staring at him silently, eyebrows burrowed in frustration. The silver-haired Italian looked away when Yamamoto gave him a sheepish grin.

“I’ll go to the hospital right after I take care of a few things.” Yamamoto told Dino, trying to ignore the pain his eye was giving him. Dino raised an eyebrow, and Yamamoto swore he saw the blonde Italian take a sideward glance at Gokudera.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot.” Gokudera had muttered as he passed Yamamoto and Dino. Then, he was out of sight.

Yamamoto had no choice, so he went to the hospital and waited patiently as Dino’s men cleaned his wounds, applied medicine, and wrapped one side of his face in bandages. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, Yamamoto had to admit, he looked pretty cool, like a gangster of some sort… or someone from the _mafia_. Romario had raised an eyebrow when Yamamoto started laughing with a joke only he understood.

He walked home in the dark. At some moments, he would simply stop in his tracks and look up at the dark sky, contemplating. Maybe, just maybe, if he had been quicker in thinking, he could have stopped Squalo from jumping in. Maybe, just maybe, he could have prevented the loss of a life.

The next time he saw Gokudera was at the roof of their school. When the baseball player entered homeroom and saw that Tsuna and Gokudera’s seats were empty, he walked right out before the teacher noticed him. He went straight to the roof, maybe for some fresh air, but was met with smoke-stained wind instead.

“Don’t I look like a real Mafioso now?” Yamamoto had joked. “All I’m missing is a suit, or maybe some piercings? What do you think?”

The silver-haired Italian rolled his eyes and muttered something in his native language, which caused Yamamoto to laugh. How could a bandaged eye possibly connect to being a Mafioso? This baseball nut was speaking gibberish yet again. They were seated on the ground now, leaning against the railings at the side of the roof. Yamamoto remembered the time he climbed over those and attempted suicide, only to be saved by Tsuna.

Gokudera was just about ready to curse again because the baseball player suddenly reached out and plucked the cigarette out of his lips. Fitting the stick snugly between his fingers, Yamamoto leaned over and kissed him.

“I just fucking lit that.” Gokudera muttered against him as Yamamoto threw the cigarette away. The dark-haired boy laughed, his breath trailing warmly on the other’s neck. They simply sat there for a while—kissing, nibbling, biting, Yamamoto’s hand under Gokudera’s shirt.

“Squalo…”

Gokudera’s eyes flung open and he pushed the dark-haired boy away. “ _What the hell_?!”

Yamamoto should have been smart enough to know that saying someone else’s name in the middle of a make-out session was taboo. He should have apologized, but he simply bit his lips and said, “I could have saved him.”

The Italian teenager watched as Yamamoto gave a long sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair. Then, he realized that the reason Yamamoto was so down was _that_. He was still regretting what had happened. Gokudera shook his head in frustration and wanted to tell the baseball nut that these things happened, especially when you got involved in such a dangerous _’game’_.

He didn’t tell Yamamoto. He knew Yamamoto probably already knew this. But, Gokudera thought the baseball player looked intensely pathetic with that expression of sadness and regret, and he realized that this was probably the aura he gave out when he lost his own match. And, he remembered how Yamamoto had stayed behind to make sure he was alright.

“Fuck…” The Italian muttered as he suddenly grabbed a fistful of Yamamoto’s shirt and pulled the taller man closer. Gokudera was never too good with comforting others, so he simply crushed his lips against Yamamoto. If that didn’t get Yamamoto’s spirits up, then all was hopeless.

He was relieved when Yamamoto kissed him back, and Gokudera swore that if he said another name again, he would punch the man to the ground. Thankfully, the only name the baseball player muttered was Gokudera’s, and he said it in hitched breaths and against heated skin.

Muttering something incoherent, Yamamoto pulled the shorter boy closer and accidentally bumped their foreheads together. Gokudera cursed and shifted positions so that he was straddling the dark-haired boy’s hips, and he said something in Italian as he pulled Yamamoto’s jacket off.

“What if…” Yamamoto paused long enough to let a moan escape his lips. “What if someone catches us?”

“I don’t care.” Gokudera said in Italian. Yamamoto didn’t understand his words, but because of the intensity of Gokudera’s eyes, he gave in and started to unbutton the Italian’s shirt, pulling it off and pressing kisses against his collarbone.

At one point, Gokudera had reached up to clutch Yamamoto’s dark hair, but he brushed against the bandaged eye instead. Seeing the pain in Yamamoto’s open eye, Gokudera muttered an apology and pressed light lips over bandaged eye. This was also painful, but Yamamoto’s smile said he didn’t mind.

They were soon shirtless, and Yamomoto’s trailed his calloused hands over the bruises and cuts that were still present on the shorter boy’s skin. His hands were soon replaced by his warm mouth, and he sucked red marks playfully on the boy’s chest. He laughed when Gokudera hit him lightly on the head for that.

Gokudera started working on Yamamoto’s pants when the door to the rooftop suddenly clicked. One of them cursing and and the other trying to hold back laughter, the two of them grabbed their discarded clothes and Yamamoto pulled Gokudera by the wrist and snuck behind the students who suddenly arrived, behind the door.

The female students didn't notice them, and they were talking about packed lunches or something. Judging from their conversation, they were obviously going to be there for some time. Hidden from view, Gokudera was grumbling in a bitter manner as he leaned his forehead against Yamamoto’s bare neck.

Yamamoto had laughed silently and nudged the Italian away a bit, and pulled a shirt over Gokudera’s shoulders. He buttoned it up like the Italian was some sort of child, then he put on his own shirt and jacket before kissing Gokudera on the forehead.

“Later.” Yamamoto stated.

“Tsch.”

**End.**

> Tsuna: “I hope Gokudera and Yamamoto’s wounds are okay by now.”  
>  Dino: “I’m sure all the sex is making it better.”  
>  Tsuna: “…W-what.”  
>  Dino: “……..Oops.”
> 
> And _that_ randomness was brought in by [this](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/6683.html?thread=29211#t29211) comment. XD  
> 

  



End file.
